


Can I have a Hugo?

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: Glee As Folk [1]
Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Baby Kurt, Fluff, Gen, Warning: Cuteness Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how baby Kurt became aware of fashion and exactly what fashionable clothes are.<br/>All thanks to Uncle Brian!</p><p>(This is set in a crossover universe, Glee as Folk. See series description&notes for more info)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have a Hugo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts).



> This is, I believe, the first thing I ever wrote about this universe, and it inspired the rest of it (Oh yeah, there's much more where this came from, we "only" have to write it...).
> 
> I think Burt, or at least his wallet, never really forgave Brian for this...

October, 1997

The four years old kid climbed on his lap and stretched his tiny arm up, offering him a pink empty plastic teacup with a serious expression.  
«Uncle Ian, drink this!»  
«It's Brian, sonny boy, not Ian» He corrected him, with a trace of false exasperation in his voice.  
His nephew, Kurt, drew his eyebrows down in a thoughtful expression before stretching his arm out again.  
«Uncle Bri! Drink this!»  
«I suppose that’s better,» Brian sighed, taking the cup and sipping on nothing under Elizabeth’s amused expression.

«You never accommodated me like that when we were children, Bri.» She said, sipping from her - real - teacup.  
«Well, you weren't as cute as this little monster here, were you?» He shot back at her.  
«You’re biased, Brian… I told you, you should think about having one of your own.»  
Brian’s eyebrows shot up at her and she smiled and held a hand up in a pacifying gesture and let the (frequently argued) discussion pass with an half-voiced “You’d make a great Dad”, which Brian scoffed at.  
He wasn’t about to reply to her, she was just as stubborn as he was and arguing wasn’t an option.

«Who is the little monster?» Thankfully Kurt interrupted - he had been trying to get his attention in the last few minutes - setting comfortably down on his lap and looking up at him with an expression so serious it was almost too cute.  


It was a good thing that no one in Pitts ever saw him like this, he thought sarcastically. His reputation would suffer immensely.  


«That would be you, Monster,» he answered, a long finger pressing gently on the kid’s upturned nose. «And pay attention to where you put those dirty feet mister, you'll stain my Hugo of mud and then I'll have to take it dry-cleaning!» He scolded Kurt, and frowned a bit, confused, when he noticed that his nephew’s eyes were now huge and awed.  
«Is he your prince?» The kid asked, to Brian’s utter confusion.  
«Who, monster?»  
«Hugo! Is he your prince? Where is he?»  
Kurt was looking around curiously and Brian, eyebrows nearly up to his hairline, shot his sister another incredulous expression.

«Prince?» He mouthed at her.  
«We're reading fairytales now,» she answered with a soft smile at her son, «he told me that he’s dreaming of a knight all for him.»  
Her expression was just as accepting as it had been the day that she found him making out with a very male classmate of theirs on the couch, when they were fifteen… well, at least after her screams of “Get dressed, get dressed, _get dressed_!” and “Not on the couch, _I sit there_!” subsided.  
He shook off the memory with a smile.  
«I see...»

«So, where's Hugo?» The child interrupted his thoughts once again with his quiet insistence, the stubbornness and attitude of both his parents already shining through.  
Brian shook his head with a sigh.  
If it were someone else, or even someone else’s child, he wouldn’t be so accommodating.  
But this was Kurt, and Elizabeth was right: he was absolutely partial to the small monster.

«He's not my prince, sonny boy,» he explained carefully, ignoring the pout already forming on his nephew’s face, «here.»  
He had to maneuver a bit but in the end he managed to take off his jacket without making his nephew fall from his lap, then he showed him the tag on the inside of the collar.  
«See that? There’s written “HUGO BOSS” and it means that this was made by a very famous designer who makes very, very expensive clothes. Clothes that shouldn't be stained with dirty feet.»

The child’s “Oh!” at this revelation was once again almost awed.  


«And you wear a lot of them, Uncle Bri? His clothes?»  
A lot? Well, Brian thought, just as many as his wallet could afford – and not only from Hugo Boss, but he didn’t think that confusing Kurt with Armani, Dolce&Gabbana, and all that was a good idea at the moment.  
Maybe when Kurt was a bit older.  
«I do, yes, Little Monster,» he answered instead.  
At this, Kurt set the pink teacup primly down and then jumped off his lap in a flash, running to hug his mother’s knees tightly, looking up with the most sparkling and effective doe-eye stare Brian had ever seen.

«Mom! I want a Hugo too!» He exclaimed, voice excitedly rising in pitch. «Can I have his clothes too, so that I can be like Uncle Brian?»  
His eyes were shiny, large and hopeful and Beth could only smile and then stroke Kurt’s hair, smoothing it down. She shot an ironic glance in his twin’s direction.  
«Are you sure, you want to be like Uncle Brian?»  
«Yes! He’s great!»  
Both Brian and Elizabeth laughed at that. Brian didn’t really think of himself as _great_ , and he was pretty sure that Elizabeth would have a stroke if Kurt imitated him in his… way of life.  
Thinking of it, he wouldn’t want that for Kurt either, he deserved more, better.

«Well? Can I, mom?» Kurt ignored the two adults’ hilarity, evidently writing off as some of the strangeness all adults did from time to time, and tugged on his mother’s sleeve.  
Beth let out an amused sigh and ruffled Kurt’s hair once again, drawing at last an annoyed huff from the kid.  
«Of course you can, baby boy.»

The rest of the afternoon was drowned out by the constant chatter of a very excited Kurt, and the following afternoon saw Brian, Elizabeth, a very out-of-his-place Burt and Kurt walking around in Columbus, checking out the shops and searching for the Hugo Boss Kids-wear collection, autumn/winter ‘97.


End file.
